


Yummy Cookie Brrrr

by Kurugugu



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: F/M, Fuck you it’s my fanfic and I get to choke children., Okay so Amisig might be implied doesn’t mean I shouldn’t tag it as if it’s confirmed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurugugu/pseuds/Kurugugu
Summary: Basically, in simple terms, a crack fic about Sig losing his arm. No, not like it goes away. It literally is removed from his body. The results of which are not so pleasant.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Yummy Cookie Brrrr

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this is my first AO3 fic????  
> And like??  
> It’s NOT me praising a ship I really love?? Okay??

It all happened at once. Strange, isn’t it? One minute ago, there was a peculiar left arm, residing on Sig’s body.

It was bothersome, Sig admitted to himself. But now it’s gone. It’s been torn clean off. Where did it go? There was no time to really mourn for it. He never particularly enjoyed its presence. But, it was rather weird how it was gone. There was only a handful of people Sig knew he could turn to. Starting with his wonderful teacher.

Sig went to the magic school, under the veil of darkness, and waited for Ms Accord. One knock. Two knocks. Three. Finally, she came, and took a glance at him. “Oh, good evening Sig.” She began, with a gentle smile. “It appears you’re up late. What brings you to our school at this hour?”

Sig gently pointed at his lack of an arm, but it didn’t really get the point across, so it seemed. So he cleared his throat and went ahead to talk again. “My arm...it’s gone.” He laments. “Did it finally go away?”

Ms Accord gently tapped the cane she wielded against her chin, then paced. “Hmm...it appears so. Perhaps the shooting stars have decided to remove it. You did mention it wouldn’t catch bugs, yes?” She tried to reasonably explain.

“But—why would-“ “Time to go to bed, Sig..good night!” Ms Accord pushed Sig a bit, then closed the door to the magic school, leaving the Cyan Boy outside. Alone.

Shooting Stars.. Sig walked about for a bit, then plopped himself onto a bench. What good was one arm, anyway. Would it grow back?

There was not much he could do about it, so he stuck a stick into his sleeve to serve as a temporary arm. The stick, naturally, fell out. Well, what good was that, then. Was there anybody else who would help?

Like a mind reader, someone sat down next to Sig, and held out a cookie. “You down, buddy?” They softly said. Again, naturally, it was the neighbor Comet Warlock, or as all the kids call him, Lemres.   
  


Sig looked at the cookie, and tried to grab it with his right hand. Getting the cookie was easy, but actually eating it was a challenge. “Mmphhh...mmmhphh...” Sig tried to motion he needed help, but that didn’t really work.   
  


Lemres just looked, confused. “Dont’cha have two arms? What happened to the other? Shrinking spell gone rogue?” He offered an explanation, too. It was less whimsical than Accord’s, but it still felt....wrong.   
  


Sig shook his head, still struggling with the cookie. Lemres nodded back, and continued. “Well, if you don’t think that, perhaps you need to recall your last time with that arm of yours. Dig back, Sig.” Lemres suggested.   
  


What was that last feeling. There was only a somewhat of...no, it was somebodies laugh. Laughter and this terrible pulling. Someone was dragging him. Dragging him so hard..Well, that was a real whimsical way of thinking, so Sig spat out the cookie and sighed. “Nah, it ain’t working. Sorry about the cookie, I can’t really eat it with one arm.”

Sig got up to leave, but Lemres gleefully shoved a cookie into his throat. “Well, try without hands. It’s rather simple.” 

Sig tried to chew the cookie, but he couldn’t. In a few seconds, he began choking, so he tried to reach for Lemres, but then fell back, and continued to choke rather helplessly on a cookie.   
  


•

_The idea of frolicking and how much joy it brings. Hand in hand. Two children skipping with each other. Laughing.  
  
_

_Amitie looked to her more spacey friend, with her usual trademark smile. “Isn’t this fun, Sig? It’s rather amazing to frolic so freely!”  
  
_

_Sig scratched his head. “I wouldn’t say it’s rather amazing..I think it’s..uhm...I dunno..” He lacked a proper response, there was only the picture of fields in his mind.  
  
_

_“I never wanna forget this time, Sig! It was super epic!”_

_•_   
  


”Fields...”

Sig woke up in his usual bed. He looked to his left. Still no hand. No arm. Nothing that he knew he used to have from his left shoulder. What a shame. He kind of hoped it was all a weird dream.   
  


Maybe he’s still dreaming, there’s a knock at his door. Maybe he’s just waiting to wake up. Sig got out of bed to go get the door. And disappointedly, it wasn’t the end of the dream. It was reality, and all of its hardships. Plus Amitie.   
  


“Hiya Sig! Teacher says you were at the school last night. I never took you as the smart type!” She laughed rather charmingly, and oddly, it was nostalgic. “By the way...WHERE IS YOUR HAND?!”

So it wasn’t a dream. Sig lifted his pajama sleeve, to reveal the lack of arm. “It’s just been gone since last night. I felt a weird pain, and it just up and left.”

Amitie looked confused. “Well, what do you remember of that pain? Was it like a bad man after your hand?” Amitie pretended to be a rather bad person. “ ‘I-I want you! And your hand too! I want your weird power!’ Like that?”

Sig gave an insecure look, as he rolled the sleeve down. “Wh..what power. Be quiet, Amitie. Please. I don’t actually know why it’s gone. It’s just a blur to me...I think. There isn’t even blood.”

Amitie sighed in defeat. “That’s a shame. Well, you could use my arm, then!” She cheered, quickly trying to slide her left arm into Sig’s empty sleeve. “We will be a team, then!”

Sig felt...mild discomfort, but had to give Amitie some points for trying to help. It was rather kind of her. “Actually, that’d be helpful. Another arm to catch bugs with. It’ll-“

Before Sig continued with his bug talk, Amitie hushed him up with her free arm. “No. No bugs! We gotta find your real arm first so we can have another arm! A four armed magician!”

Sig gave a disinterested look. “Why would I want my red claw like thing back..Your arm is fine. We can use that.”

”Well, what if your arm was being taken to restore back to normal. That’d be rather cool, wouldn’t it?” Amitie suggests, which worked. “Now, let’s go!”

On the first step, the two fell.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> So like  
> I guess this is an Ami/Sig????


End file.
